<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apex Smut Shots by UnfoundedIdeas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070506">Apex Smut Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfoundedIdeas/pseuds/UnfoundedIdeas'>UnfoundedIdeas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Breast Worship, Clit Rubbing, F/F, F/M, Gentle Sex, M/M, Massage, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfoundedIdeas/pseuds/UnfoundedIdeas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of "short" smut stories involving the Legends with no real schedule or goal. Tags will update as the chapters are added. </p><p>The first 31 will be follow ons to my kinktober 2020 where I cover some of the tags I missed, but after that, anything goes. </p><p>Open to requests/suggestions</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apex Smut Shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>During an intense session with a knife, Anita notices some unwanted tension in her girlfriend. Thankfully, she'd already planned on a massage.</p><p>Tags: F/F, <b>massage</b>, body worship, breast worship, clit rubbing, fluffy, ~2400 words</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rather than taking Loba back to bed after the shower, Anita carried her down the stairs of Loba’s lavish home. Tucked away in a bridal carry, Loba paid no mind to the masterpieces of art that hung on her walls or the furniture designed by the greats of her generation. All she cared about was the ten-credit T-shirt Anita wore. It felt softer than the finest silks and more comfortable than her down pillows, and Anita’s powerful muscles beneath made her feel safer than the home’s military-grade security system. She shifted to rest her cheek on the top of Anita’s breast and she took a fistful of the shirt near her face, taking in the smell of Anita’s coconut body wash and the faint hints of gunpowder that never left the woman. </p><p>“Where are we going <em> minha joia </em>?” Loba mumbled. She knew no matter the answer, Anita had something she’d like in-store. </p><p>“I felt something I didn’t like while you were tied up. Your shoulders, they’re like truck tires. You haven’t been keeping up with your yoga or your mediation.” Anita’s voice was direct as ever, and for all her choice of sharp words, it was because she cared so much. Loba was a stressed-out woman, Revenant notwithstanding. “Don’t deny it, princess. I’m not mad, just looking out for you. You’re getting a massage, and you’re sitting still the whole time.” Anita smirked.</p><p>“With a happy ending?” </p><p>“Depends on if you can behave. Keep your paws to yourself, and I might touch you.” She grabbed Loba’s knuckle and kissed it. “Now hold on, one more set of stairs.”</p><p> </p><p>Loba’s basement wasn’t the luxury of her living spaces, it was a more practical area where she trained and worked. The floor lacked thousand-year-old rugs, replaced by rubber mats, and the walls were only adorned with the old movie posters Anita had put up. Tucked in one end of the space was a massage table that Loba had bought for personal use, though never bothered to hire a masseuse. It seemed her choice of girlfriend had been lucky. </p><p>Anita gently laid her face down and pulled Loba’s bathrobe off, leaving her stark naked. At least the basement was heated. Anita brushed her hair off one side of her head to leave her back uncovered. She’d re-dye it tonight if Loba felt up for it. The scratch of a match heralded some pleasant candles to set the mood and relax Loba, like the scented oil Anita was drizzling onto her back, they reminded her of the beach she used to go to as a girl. </p><p><em> I’ve walked into an ambush </em>. Loba thought as Anita placed hot rocks onto her back.</p><p>The smooth surfaces of the stones and their radiant warmth were fantastic. It had been far too long since she’d taken a spa day, and now she was wondering why she ever stopped. And then things got even better. </p><p>Anita’s powerful hands began to rub the oil into Loba’s gorgeous bronze skin. Without the oil, she was petal soft and so wonderfully smooth, but with the slick liquid, she became irresistible to Anita. Her hands glided across Loba’s back, over the hard-earned curves of her body, the delightful dimples of her lower back, and her striking shoulder blades. Anita brushed her thumb over the marks her teeth had made just minutes ago, looking forward to Loba proudly wearing spaghetti straps so the world could see what Anita had permission to do. Again, Loba groaned and decompressed her body when the knots of muscle were pressed apart. Every roll of Anita’s palms was like a tiny hug, stealing away some of her tension.</p><p>The strength Anita was capable of was refined down to fine jabs at her sorest spots, places on her back that always felt off when she woke up or her stiff neck. It was like Anita was inside her mind, able to know exactly where all her stresses had taken up residence. After each kneading, Anita laid a hot rock on the newly destressed muscle, making the relaxation that much more rapturous.</p><p>“Lower general, I have some tension in my backside.” Loba mumbled, already feeling so much better than she had even an hour ago. </p><p>Hands were on her ass in seconds. Anita reveled in being able to touch her there, squeezing and kneading her round cheeks with enough precision to pass it off as a massage. All those squats had continued to pay off. Anita pressed her cheeks together with her palms before smushing them back against her hips, then went right back to wanton groping. Not that Loba minded at all. Anita’s touch was almost always welcome on its own. Growing used to her affections had been as hard for Loba as it was for Anita to show them, but it had been transformative for both. </p><p>“I think your thighs have been tight lately.” Anita crooned and slid her hands lower onto Loba’s legendary legs. </p><p>Even Anita’s large hands couldn’t grip all of Loba’s thighs. She hummed against the pillow as Anita’s firm grip squeezed the pent-up stiffness of her thighs with both hands. First, it was her left leg, given attention all the way down to the ankle with plenty of kisses in place of hot rocks. Though those made her skin glow just as hot. Her right leg was treated the same and there too Anita stole away her sore spots. Loba supposed a foot massage would come later. Touching her like this was a privilege many would pay anything for. Anita got to for free. </p><p>“You gotta take care of yourself princess, who else can I trust to watch my back?” Anita still framed all her praise in the context of the Arena. It was one of the imperfections she still possessed. “These poor legs, I think you might need to be carried everywhere tomorrow. And no heels for a week.” Her last demand was serious. </p><p>“As long as you do the carrying sergeant.” Loba smiled. She’d make that sacrifice for her any day. </p><p>Anita slowly rolled Loba onto her back and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Again, massage oil dripped onto her athletic core and Anita’s wonderful hands. Even Anita had to stop for a moment just to admire the woman laying in front of her, the same woman she’d seen naked dozens of times. Her impressive breasts squished against her body, still perky and now sporting the stiff, dark nipples of arousal. There were her subtle abs, a result of all her gymnastics, the shoulders that demanded strapless tops, and her wolf tattoo that only Anita got to see the sister of, hidden under one breast. </p><p>The massage resumed at Loba’s shoulders, tracing down her arms. It wasn’t until she’d begun to regularly see her naked that Anita truly appreciated Loba’s athleticism. All those flips and leaps were made possible by her surprising strength and resulted in a toned physique that drove her wild. </p><p>“Ah yes sergeant, the muscles of my breasts, how could I forget.” Loba laughed to herself when Anita’s hands migrated onto her chest. </p><p>“Is that a complaint?” Anita arched a brow with her hands still full of tit. </p><p>“Not at all. Continue, beautiful.”</p><p>Anita was gentle with her chest. Having large breasts had its own set of drawbacks, and even with her well-fitted bras, Loba often faced chest or back pain. That was something Anita had come to appreciate, and so her massage of Loba’s breasts was a delicate dance of her growing want and tender care. </p><p>She kneaded and squeezed, even her large palms were unable to accommodate all of Loba’s bust. The soft flesh was treated to her most sentimental touches. It had been Anita’s fixation on her breasts that Loba had used to seduce her into what was supposed to be a one-night stand. A little extra cleavage and some light flirting were supposed to have the hot-blooded ex-soldier wrapped around her little finger. Oh how delightfully wrong she had been. </p><p>“I’ll be back, girls.” Anita promised and traced her hands across Loba’s core. She followed the curve of her sides, dipping inward at her athletic waist and flaring out for her magnificent hips. “Why are you so goddamn perfect?” She whispered and began to kiss Loba’s crotch. </p><p>There was a small patch of her natural brown hair right above Loba’s vulva. When Anita parted her thighs nominally to continue the massage, she found her once again soaking wet. Her arousal glistened on her intricate, dark folds and her plump outer lips. Anita could feel the fire of arousal that was raging in Loba and she was happy to fan the flames. All it took were her eyes to lock with Loba’s, rich brown on shimmering gold.</p><p>“Take care of <em> all </em> of me beautiful-ah!” Anita didn’t hesitate. </p><p>Her thumb teased just away from Loba’s clit, the sides of her fingers slid between Loba’s folds. But the true focus was on her nipples. Her left was treated to Anita’s deft tongue circling the perimeter of her areola and leaving a trail of tingling, hot skin. Her breath was like fire across the hypersensitive breast. And Anita used her other hand to ensure both breasts were attended to. She squeezed her hand firmly on a beautiful breast and her thumb flicking at Loba’s nipple, back and forth across the stiff bud. Loba pressed her thighs together, but Anita would have none of that.</p><p>The other hand squeezed between Loba’s legs. The fingers were like a blade against her slit, parting her outer lips. Anita’s thumb teased a small circle onto her clit. Her lips remained sealed against Loba’s nipple with the small tender bud between her gentle teeth. The faint suction and teasing of her tongue continued to pull tiny moans from her. </p><p>“Don’t force it, Lo, let it happen. Stay still and I’ll take good care of you.” Her voice sailed over Loba like a warm breeze and yet, it elicited goosebumps. </p><p>“Let me handle my clit, the rest of me is yours.” She whispered. </p><p>It was only a moment between when Anita’s thumb left her clit to when Loba’s fingers were tenderly rubbing there, but it felt like forever. Anita returned her mouth to her lover’s other nipple and used her free hand to hold onto Loba’s. The calloused, powerful hands of the ex-soldier had little in common with the perfectly manicured and slender fingers of a thief, but when they intertwined, it felt like this was meant to be. Anita’s palm in hers was just as exciting on her skin as the fingers stroking between her folds or Anita’s tender lips on her breast. There was no spring winding in her core or frantic bucking of her hips, all Loba felt was a slow, rising heat in her body and her own steady breaths. Loba closed her eyes and panted. </p><p>Anita crawled up onto the massage table, straddling Loba’s hips. She knelt herself high enough to not crush her girlfriend or prevent her from playing with herself. Both of her hands were occupied with Loba’s breasts. She cupped them, gently squeezing them together and now rolling her thumbs over her nipples. </p><p>“I want you to cum for me, Lo. Nice and easy, just cum, you don’t have to show off.” She breathed her husky whispers against Loba’s lips, then stole her response with a kiss. </p><p>It was the kiss that sent her over the edge, or more accurately, made her forget the cliff she’d been tiptoeing on. Everything was lost in Anita’s soft lips and the heat of her breath. Loba felt herself sucked in and all her remaining cold stress simply float out of her mouth and replaced with a comforting fire of love. </p><p>The tiny sounds and softening of her brow were the only evidence of her orgasm, but Anita felt it. She abandoned one breast to join Loba’s hand between her thighs, their fingers meshing and rubbing at her wet folds. Loba was limp. Her body was still with content pleasure and the utter security of her girlfriend's intimate touch. For just a little longer, Anita kissed her and touched her in all the best ways. Her hands began to move, this time to take her back upstairs, but Loba had an urgent request. </p><p>“My beautiful, can I have one more treat tonight?” Loba hummed. </p><p>“Course, anything you need Lo.” Anita kissed her temple. </p><p>“If you’re going to carry me to the shower, I’d like you to take your shirt off. I haven’t seen you all night.” </p><p>Anita gave an amused smile, then pulled her top over her head in her usual direct way, lacking fanfare and tease. But she’d clearly anticipated this from the lack of a bra. Her powerful arms slid under her girlfriend's knees and shoulders, hoisting her with ease so that Loba could wrap her arms around her neck. She rolled her head against Anita’s chest and took a dark nipple in her mouth, tongue curling around it. </p><p>“I’ve already got the bath ready, more candles and shit too.” Anita didn’t waver despite the attention she was getting. </p><p>“And then you’re sitting on my face, I’m not letting you get away from me.” Loba mumbled. </p><p>“Nope, you’re going to bed. I know you haven’t been sleeping well, and I’m doing something about that Lo.”</p><p>“But-“</p><p>“No butts. Except your fine ass, that I’ll allow. Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere Lo, you’ll have all the time you want between my legs once you’re back to yourself. I love you Lo, and I’m not letting some brain in a metal shell ruin your life. You're gonna get through this and no matter what, I’ll be right there with you.”</p><p>Loba didn’t have to respond, Anita didn’t expect her to. She knew how Loba felt, all she needed was her to hold together long enough to weather the storm. But now, with Loba’s warm face resting on her skin, that was a problem for another day. All that remained in the future was a nice warm bath and then holding her secure in her arms to fight off the nightmares so that Loba could finally rest.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, feedback and kudos are welcome</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>